A New Divergent
by Anna.turtle
Summary: Tris, Uriah, and Zeke all grew up in Abnegation together as best friends. When they all transfer to Dauntless together, they find a new life, friends, and love. But what happens when Four/Tobias figures out what Erudite are planning before they all get injected with the serum? Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, nor the characters that I will be using in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction, so I'm not as expirienced. That being said, I would like you to review so that I know what you guys think. That way, I can fix my writing if needed. Thanks, and happy reading! **

Tris P.O.V.

My name is Beatrice Prior. I live in Abnegation with my parents, Andrew and Natalie, my brother, Caleb, and my best friends, Uriah and Zeke.

Today is the day that we take the Aptitude Test, and right now, I am terrified; terrified of getting Abnegation as a result, and even more so at the possiblity of my test resulting in something else. Something more daring. Something more dangerous.

"You nervous?" Uriah asks, sensing my fear. I quikly take the sweat off of my palms by wiping them on my pants. "No," I say. Then I shoot back. "Are you?" "No!" Uriah says, almost too defensively.

I let it slide for now, knowing full well what he is thinking, for I've known him since we were babies. He is thinking about transfering. To where, I do not know.

"Uriah Pedrad!" a voice calls. "Good luck!" I call after him. "You too," he calls back, then he is gone. I earn a few wierd looks from yelling good luck to Uriah. It is unabnegation-like to yell. I can feel my face turning red, so I look down.

I look over at Zeke, who has been quiet since this morning. "Zeke, are you okay? It is not like you to stay silent" I ask. Zeke nods. Then he lowers his voice and says "I think I am going to transfer to Dauntless,"

I stare at him for a few seconds then laugh. "Zeke, you've always been Dauntless. I have been able to see it in you since second grade!" He looks at me strangely. "Seriously, it's that obvious?" he asks. "Yes!" I exclaim. I laugh again, earning more stange looks and whispers from Candor kids.

"Well I never thought that-" Zeke Pedrad a woman cuts him off. "Gotta go," he says. Before he walks into the room he calls to me "Good luck," then disapears behind the door.

Because they go in alphabetical order, I will be next. I look at Caleb, and he doesn't show even an ounce of anxiety or fear. Of coure he doesn't, he is the perfect abnegation.

I am interupted by my thoughts when the woman says, "Beatrice Prior,"I get up and once again wipe my sweaty hands on my pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry that this is late, my computer was being weird, and would not let me publish new chapters. Thanks you guys for reading and being patient! Don't worry, I'll make the chapters longer. Please, please review. I want to know what you guys think. I fixed all of the typos in the last chapter, so now it's not as annoying to read. Special shoutout to ****6DIVERGENT4ever****! You're awesome! Please read his/her stories. They're amazing! Without further ado, here's Chapter 2. **

**Uriah's P.O.V**

I walk into the room behind the Dauntless woman who called my name for the Aptitude test. She gestures to the chair in the middle of the room, and I gladly sit down as she sets up the machine.

I take the opportunity to look around the room and notice that the walls were mirrors. I stare at my reflection, bewildered at what I look like now that I'm 16. The last time I saw my reflection was... well, I don't even remember.

I am snapped out of my trance when I notice that the woman was eyeing me suspiciously. I quickly look down at my lap, embarassed of being caught looking at my reflection.

"It's ok, you can look. I won't judge," the woman says with a smile. I smile back, more out of politeness, than out of real happiness.

"I'm Tori," she says and holds out her hand. I look at it quizically, and she catches herself. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is a Dauntless greeting." She quickly says. I nod, still too nervous to say anything.

She hands me a vial of wierd colored liquid. "Bottoms up," she says. When I finish it, I hand her the empty vial. "Thanks," I mutter. "It speaks!" I hear her say under her breath.

Then the world melts around me. I am now in a different room, and in front of me is a few pedistals, each having a different object on it. One has a hunk of cheese, the next has a slab of meat, the third has a knife.

"Choose," a voice from behind me says. I turn around, and there's nobody there. "Choose!" the voice says again, more harshly this time. I quickly grab the knife.

Suddenly, I hear a growl from behind me. I freeze. I've always been afraid of wolves, even if they don't exist anymore. Slowly I turn around.

There, instead of a wolf I see a dog. "Hey little guy," I say, my voice still tight with fear. The dog lunges at me, and I dodge out of the way. It comes around back to me, and I sink to my knees.

The dog stops, but it still doesn't trust me. How could it? I am still holding the knife. Slowly, without taking my eyes off of the dog, I set down the knife. Then, I kick the knife away. The dog relaxes, and lets me pet its soft fur.

"I'm gonna name you Lenny," I say. Lenny licks my face in obvious approval. Then it knocks me over onto my back, climbs on top of me, and licks my face some more. "Stop it, you," I say laughing.

"Puppy!" I hear a voice say. I look behind me, and see a little girl. Running towards us with her arms outstretched. I smile, but then I hear Lenny growl it can start to run after her, I grab the dog and shout "Run!" to the little girl. She nods then runs away, terrified.

Meanwhile, I am struggling to keep Lenny from running towards the girl. The dog is biting, kicking, and writhing, all in its struggle to get away from me, but I do not let go.

All of a sudden, it comes back to me; the reason I am here. "This isn't real," I mutter to myself. Then I say it again a little louder this time. "This isn't real!" I laugh, and shove the dog off of me.

I find myself on a full bus. I am forced to stand, but I notice a man sitting next to me with scarred hands, reading a newspaper. I forget my complaints; instead, I just stare. When the man notices me.

"Do you know this man?"he asks. The paper shows a man who looks vagely familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. That's when I notice the headline. _Murderer on the Loose._

"Well! Do you?" he asks again, a little more forcefully this time. "N-no," I stutter. _That's weird, _I think, _I never stutter_.

"If you do," he says, "you can save me." When I shake my head, he yells louder. "YOU COULD SAVE ME!" This just makes me annoyed. "Jeez man. I told you I didn't know him. Chill!" I say, and my own voice surprizes me.

The simulation ends there and I find myself back in the Aptitude test room. I look over at Tori, who's lips are pressed into a line. "Did I do okay?" I ask. Instead of answering, she asks me a question.

"How long do you think you were in the simulation?" she asks. "I dunno, mabe an hour? Half an hour?" She gives me a look. "You took six minutes." I stare at her in awe. "No, you're messing with me!" I accuse.

"Listen to me very carefully," she whispers "You are something called Divergent. It's when you have an aptitude for more than one faction." Again, I stare in disbelief.

"You are both Abnegation and Dauntless. It is dangerous, so you must not tell anyone; your friends, your faction members, anyone! Do you understand?" she asks. I only stare for a few more seconds. Then I say "Yes"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks again for reading you guys! Honestly, I didn't expect so many readers this early. 97 people have read this, and two have reviewed! Unfortunately, that means that 95 of you have not yet reviewed. I don't want to seem like I am begging for reviews; all I want is feedback, so please review. This is a long chapter because I haven't written in a while. Thanks again for reading!**

**Zeke's P.O.V**

After the Aptitude test, I decided to look for Uriah and Beatrice, as I didn't see them earlier. When I give up on finding Uriah, I decide to walk home. Maybe he's already there.

As I walk the Abnegation streets, I reflect on my test results: Dauntess. Tori was super nice about it, and even welcomed me to Dauntless, although the Ceremony wasn't until tomorrow.

But I was worried. What about Mom? What about Uriah? What about Beatrice? I couldn't abandon them. That would be selfish.

But what about me? I needed to live my life my own way, and if I left, then I would be considered brave. My thoughts continue to act like a seesaw, teetering towards Dauntless, then Abnegation, then back again, until I reached my home.

When I walk inside the house, I realise that my suspicions had been correct; Uriah was already home. When he sees me, he apologizes for being late, but gives me a look that says "We'll talk later."

**Beatrice P.O.V**

When I get home I am terrified, and I am considering sticking my fingers down my throat in order to throw up so my parents and Caleb will believe that I am sick. It is a trick that I have seen the Dauntless kids do when they want to skip school.

I decided against it. I'm pretty sure that not a lot of people know what a Divergent is, so I don't think they'll suspect anything. I see Caleb on the stairs. His entire body it's shaking, and his hand gripping the railing so hard, I almost expect it to break.

"Beatrice," her says, "tomorrow when we choose, we need to think of others, but we also need to think a little about ourselves, too." I wondered why he said that, but before I get the chance to ask him about it, he was already in the kitchen, helping Mom prepare dinner.

He is the definition of Abnegation. He wouldn't leave. So what did he mean?

* * *

That night I lay in bed, thinking about my Divergence. Tori has said that I could tell nobody, not even my family. She had told me too choose Abnegation, because it was the safest.

But in Abnegation, I was suffocated by the strict rules, and I knew that in Abnegation, I would never truly be free. Dauntless would be my escape. I've already decided.

**Uriah P.O.V.**

I check my watch, and it reads 12:00 AM. I'm pretty sure my parents are asleep, so I think it is a good time to talk to Zeke about my...situation. I tiptoe to his room and slowly open the door, hoping that it will bot creak.

Sure enough, it does, and I quickly let go of the doorknob. I strain my ears so that I would hear if anyone in the small house had woken up from the groan of the door, but no one had. Not even Zeke, which is not surprising. He could sleep through just about any sound.

Once I was sure that everyone was asleep, I tried to open the door once again. It did creak, but not as loudly as before. Just to be sure that I wasn't caught, I opened it just wide enough to slip through.

I looked over at the sleeping lump that was my brother, wondering how to wake it up without him groaning or being loud. I finally decided to cover his mouth with my hand, then shake him. I gingerly cup my hand over his lips, but before I shake him he screams and shoes my hand off of him. My hand was able to muffle the scream, but Zeke was still freaking out, probably because he couldn't see me.

"Shh! It's me, Uriah!" I whisper frantically. I hear Zeke breath a sigh of relief, but then he says, "What are you doing here? And why did you wake me up like that? I thought that...never mind." I put a finger to my lips, but upon realizing that he couldn't see me, I say, "Not here,"

My eyes have fully adjusted to the darkness, and I see a mischievous smile on my brother's face. "Follow me," he says.

* * *

Once we are outside of the house, I decide to use an almost normal tone of voice to speak to my brother. "So, Ezekiel, where are you taking us," I ask.

I see Zeke cringe at me using his full name and I chuckle. "Don't EVER call me that-" I start to laugh again earning a glare from Zeke. "What? You mean Ezekiel?" I ask innocently.

"Fine then," Zeke says. "We'll call you... hmmm," He taps his chin, deep in thought. "You know, Ezekiel, we gotta get moving if we want to get _anywhere _today," He just ignores me and sits down so that he could continue to think.

"I have it!" he yells triumphantly. "C'mon Yoo-Yoo!" I look at him quizzically. "Yoo-Yoo?" I ask. "That doesn't make any sense!" Zeke just laughs and shakes his head. "Sure it does! Yoo-riah. Yoo-Yoo."

"Ugh! That is literally the worst nickname of all time!" I say. "Would you prefer Rye-Rye?" he asks. "ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I say, smacking him.

"Alrighty then, Yoo-Yoo! This way," my brother says. I roll my eyes. "Fine, Zekey-poo!" I respond. Zeke just smiles and says, "Y'know, I like _that _name better than Ezekiel."

"Good to know...Ezekiel." I say through my laughter. My fantastic brother smacks me in the arm, and we continue our walk towards Zeke's secret spot.

* * *

"Tada!" Zeke exclaims when we reach it. "_This_ is you spot! It is a big trash heap!" I yell. "Shh, quiet down, will ya! It is what's under the heap that matters." Zeke whispers harshly. "Yeah, what is under there. Wait, wait! Let me guess... MORE trash!" I say, a bit quieter this time.

Zeke shakes his head. "Tsk tsk. Uriah, sarcasm is rude, and being rude for no reason benefits no one but yourself. Sometimes, not even then. Therefore, it is selfish," These are the exact words that mom uses when she chastises us.

"Oh, shut up!" I joke. Zeke just chuckles and walks around the dump. There is a little hole in the ground, just wide enough for someone to slip through. "You first, little bro," Zeke says. "Nu-uh! No way am I going down there. Plus, how do I know you won't leave me there?" I ask, my arms crossed.

"Just get in the damn hole!" Says Zeke with a voice crack at the end. I don't yell at Zeke for his profanity; when we are around each other, we can take off our goody-goody Abnegation masks because we know that we won't judge each other, and that none of us belong in Abnegation.

"Get in the damn hole," I mimic in a wavy voice, making fun of his voice crack. But, I do comply, and slip into the hole. Sure enough, Zeke actually follows. "Zeke, do you know what divergent is?" I ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry that I haven't included a lot of Beatrice P.O.V. Don't worry, I'll include more of her P.O.V, but it was just so fun writing it from Uriah's P.O.V. If you are thinking about writing a fanfiction, include some Uriah P.O.V. It's great! Speaking of point of view, I'll be switching the P.O.V a lot in this chapter, just for fun. It's gonna be pretty short because this is the second update in a day. See if you can find the foreshadowing! Please review! **

**Beatrice P.O.V**

I try to get some sleep, but it was impossible. Instead, I just listen to everyone in the houses' snoring. I check my watch, and see that it is 12:05 AM. Then, I hear a scream from Uriah's house next door, and shoot up out of bed. "Shh! Its me, Uriah," Uriah's muffled voice says. A few moments later, I hear them leave the house.

I quickly grab my shoes and tiptoe out of the house, careful not to wake anyone up. I don't see Zeke and Uriah, but I do hear Zeke's voice in a high soprano, calling Uriah "Yoo-Yoo," and I can't suppress a chuckle.

I run after the sound of their voices, until I smell something foul: a garbage heap. _Why are they going_ _here?_ I walk around the heap, mountain of trash, and I see a little hole in the ground.

I slip inside, figuring that they'd be inside, and I was right. I hear Uriah say, "Do you know what Divergent is?" and I gasp. "You, too!" I exclaim.

**Zeke P.O.V.**

"Do you know what Divergent is?" Uriah asks. _Divergent?_ Now Uriah is just using weird insults. _Is that gonna be my new nickname? _But then I hear a gasp from behind me. "You, too?" Beatrice exclaims. _What is going on?_

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

Uriah jumps and hits his head on the low, rocky ceiling. "What do you mean, 'You, too?'" Uriah asks. "Wait, what's Diver-whatever you said?" Zeke asks. Uriah and I just ignore him.

"I'm Divergent, too!" I say. Uriah just stares. "Really! I thought I was the only one!" He says, happily. "I guess not!" I say. "WHAT'S DIVERGENT!" Zeke yells.

"Shh!" Uriah and I say at the same time. "What factions did you get?" Uriah asks me. "Woah, woah, woah! What! Factions! With an 's'!" Zeke asks

"Shh!" Uriah and I say again. "No, I will not 'shh' until you give me answers!" Zeke was stubborn, and we did not want to be caught, so we explained it to him. "So what factions did you get, Tris" Uriah asks again. "Abnegation, Eurudite, and Dauntless." I respond calmly, although I am not, in fact, calm.

"No fair!" Uriah exclaims. "I only got two! Abnegation and Dauntless." "Oh yeah, Yoo-Yoo! I got one! One!" Zeke shakes his head as he says this. "Oh shut up you big babies!" I say. "He started it!" they both shout at the same time. I laugh. "_Nobody_ started it! What could you _possibly_ mean?" I ask.

"That's our excuse when Mom gets mad at us at home. It has become more of a reflex now," explains Zeke, but I barely hear him, for I am laughing too hard.

"Are you okay, Beatrice? You usually don't laugh that much. Did you like chug sugar or something to make yourself hyper? Oh, I can see it now: Tris hearing us next door, thinking, _quick, I goota get my sugar,_ then running outside" Uriah teases while rolling on the floor, clutching his sides, laughing.

I glare at him. "Shut up," I say. "Shutting up," He replies, looking terrified.

* * *

When we all head home at about 1:00 in the morning. And I could finally get some sleep. I knew what we all were going to choose tomorrow at the Ceremony.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all that reviewed! I'm glad to know that you like my story! If you have any ideas that you would like to show up later on in the story, please let me know! Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I would like to know what you guys think, or if you would like me to change anything! Thank you for reading!**

**Uriah P.O.V.**

"Yoo-Yoo," a voice says gently. "Uriah-kins! Wakey wakey!" Zeke has insisted upon waking me up like this for the past month, except he never had used "Yoo-Yoo." I guess it is now a permanent nickname. I would like nothing more than to smack him in the arm right now, so I do.

"Ow!" Zeke complains. I might have accidentally have smacked him a little too hard. "Sorry, Zeke! Did it really hurt that bad?" I ask. "He looks up at me and I see tears in his eyes. _Uh-oh. "_I'm so sorry Zeke!" I apologize again, but when he looks up at me again, I see that his eyes are dry. "Tricked ya!" he shouts triumphantly. Then he smacked me back.

"Boys, breakfast time! You need a good meal! You have a big day, today." Our mom' voice and the smell of burnt toast fills the air. "Yeah, good meal. We all love soggy cereal and burnt toast," Zeke mutters to me. "I heard that!" Mom calls from down the stairs. "Busted," I mouth to Zeke.

"Shut up," replies Zeke. "I heard that, too Ezekiel," Mom says. "Double busted" I mouth to Zeke. He just glares at me and walks down the stairs. Chuckling, I follow him. We all sit around the table and dig in.

After breakfast, we head over to the Hub for the Choosing Ceremony. Every year we had to attend and watch all of the 16 year-olds choose their faction, and I was always as bored as hell. But I remember one year when I wasn't; I was scared.

When some dude named- Thomas? Theodore? I don't remember his name, but I do remember that he transferred from Abnegation to Dauntless.

But that's not what worried me. What worried me was when he lifted his arm above the bowls, his shirt rode up a tiny bit, and I saw red marks on his back. I don't think anyone else noticed, but I did.

This year, I was nervous. I know that Zeke will choose Dauntless, but Tori had told me that Abnegation was the safest place to be. I was going to miss Zeke if I chose Abnegation. And I know that I belong in Dauntless. So I would have to chose between safety and happiness.

I look over at Beatrice, and she looks like she also has conflicting thoughts. I'll miss her, too if we end up in different factions. She has been my best friend since preschool.

Before I know it, my name is called. "Uriah Pedrad," Marcus says. I slowly walk up onto the stage and I cut my palm. When I do, I let the blood pool in my hand so that it will drip easier. I look at the two bowls that I wanted to choose from: Abnegation and Dauntless.

I hold my hand over the smooth stones that represent Abnegation. I will choose safety. But just before the blood makes its way out of my hand and into the bowl, I place it over the hot coals of Dauntless, smiling when I hear the blood sizzle.

Gasps come from all around the room, and for a second, I regret my choice. But when I turn around and see the Dauntless' smiles and hear their cheering, my worries melt away. I look over at Beatrice and Zeke, and they are smiling at me. Zeke even gives me a small thumbs up.

I smile and go to join the Dauntless. The rest goes by like a blur: Zeke and Beatrice both choose Dauntless, and Beatrice's brother chooses Erudite. Other than that, it was just boring. Dauntless got some more transfers, too. A couple from Erudite and Candor, one from Amity, and of course, three from Abnegation.

I look over at my mom, but instead of a hurt look on her face, she looks..._proud._

I follow the rest of the Dauntless over to the exit, and we all run to the train tracks. For a few moments, we just wait, but soon, I notice the train tracks rumbling. When the train arrives, I notice that it doesn't stop. I run after it, and when I get close enough, I jump on, just like I've seen the other Dauntless do.

I notice that Beatrice is falling behind, and I have no way to help her. She is too far away. Just when I was about to lose hope that she would make it, some Candor girl helps her up onto the train.

I notice one Erudite with red hair fall behind. When he realizes that he is not going to make it, he sinks to his knees and puts his head in his hands.

He had just failed initiation. Horrified, I sat down and leaned against the train wall. A girl sits next to me. "Hey," she says. She wears Dauntless black. "I'm Marlene. And you are...?" "Uriah" I respond. She nods her head. "Cool name," she says. "Thanks," I say.

About a half an hour later, I notice that the train had slowed down considerably. I noticed that People were jumping onto a roof. _Yippee!_ I look at the roof, and I calculate how far I have to jump to make it. When I do jump, I land wrong and the impact makes me fall.

"Alright," a tall man in black says. He gives a speech about Dauntless, and I zone out, but when he says the words "jump off" I snap out of my trance.

"So, who will it be?" He asks.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please review! I want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent. If I did, I would not be making a fanfiction right now.**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

_…"So, who will it be?" He asks._

I walk forward "Me," I say. Max just smirks and gestures behind him. I take off my jacket and roll up my sleeves. "Showing some skin? Scandalous, Stiff" a Candor on the front of the crowd says. I glare at him and ball my jacket up and throw it at his chest.

The look of shock in his face was priceless. I smirk and turn around. _Don't think, just jump. _And I do. I fall until I hit a net, and when I look up at the hole above me, I laugh. I laugh until I hear a deep voice next to me. "What, did you get pushed?" a man with dark blue eyes asks. "No," I reply.

"A Stiff, the first to jump? Unheard of!" a woman says.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," the man says. "What's, your name?" he asks me. When I hesitate, he says, "Choose wisely. You don't get to pick again." I decide that Beatrice is not a Dauntless name, so instead, I say "Tris."

"Tris," Lauren says. "I like that." First Jumper, Tris!" The man shouts, and when he helps me off of the net, he says, "Welcome to Dauntless."

**Zeke P.O.V.**

Beatrice jumps, and soon her laughter fills the air. I step forward and jump next. Or rather, trip, then fall into the hole. I hit the net, red faced and embarrassed. "Name," says the dude next to me.

I look up at him. "Your worst nightmare," I reply in a spooky voice. The dude just stares and says, "We take those three words very seriously here. Now, your name." "Zeke," I say, not even fazed at this dude. And just to prove it I say, "And we're gonna be best friends," tapping his nose on the word "best".

He didn't even get a chance to yell at me, because I just got crushed by a Uriah.

"Oof!" he says. The dude shakes his head. "That's what you get for dilly-dallying when you should be getting off of the net." He turns to Uriah and asks his name. "Uriah," he says. He hops off of the net without the dude's help, but the dude lifts me up bridal style and drops me on my butt on the floor.

"Second Jumper, Zeke. Third Jumper, Uriah," he says. Then he turns his attention back to the net.

"Three Stiffs in a row! Damn!" The woman behind the dude says.

Beatrice is still laughing, and she looks like she can't breath. "Shut up Beatrice!" Uriah yells.

"Can't...Not...my...name," she says between giggles. I didn't know my pain was _that _funny. "What is it then?" Uriah asks. Her laughing has died down by now, so she says, "Tris." I gotta admit, it is a cool name. Uriah nods his head. "So now we call Zeke, Ezekiel. And we call Beatrice, Trissy!" Uriah says, clapping his hands together.

"And you, Yoo-Yoo!" I say, and I watch that smile melt off of Uriah's face. Tris just laughs. "Honestly, you should have joined Amity. You laugh too much," says Mr. I'm Gonna Drop Zeke Onto The Floor Today. She stops laughing immediately and glares at him.

They stare at each other for a while until Uriah says, "You blinked!" to the dude. I have a feeling he is gonna punch someone soon, but we are saved by another initiate falling into the net.

* * *

Once all of the initiates jump, the dude introduces himself. "My name is Four, and this is Lauren," He gestures to the lady next to him. "Four, like the number?" The girl next to Be-Tris says. He glares at her. "Exactly like the number," He says.

"Follow me, Dauntless borns!" Lauren says. When they do, we are left with only 12 initiates. Four gives us a tour of the compound, and when he finishes, it is already dinnertime. We quickly change into black clothes and head over to dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey you guys! Just letting you know that if you have any ideas or suggestions on how you would like the story to go, please let me know. Also, please review!**

**Beatrice P.O.V.**

At dinner, me and Christina find a nearly empty table near the back of the cafeteria, so we sit down there. I take a seat in between Christina and Four, and I see weird sandwich-like circles in the middle of the table. I pinch one in between my fingers, unsure of what to do with it.

Four nudges me with his arm and says, "It's beef. Put this on it," then he passes me a bowl of red sauce.

Christina looks at me, her eyes wide. "You've never had a hamburger before," she asks. "No. Is that what it's called?" I ask.

"Stiffs eat plain food," says Four with a nod.

She looks confused. "Why?" she asks. I just shrug. "Extravagance is considered self-indulgent and unnecessary," I say. She smirks. "No wonder you left," she says. "Yeah, it was just because of the food," I say, rolling my eyes.

I look next to me, and I see the corners of Four's mouth twitch.

Uriah comes and plops into the seat across the table from me, both his mouth and plate full of chocolate cake.

He tries to speak, but the only words that come out of his mouth are "Mphhff….mfft..mpphfft...mfft." He holds up one finger and frantically tries to chew the rest of his chocolate cake, and while we wait, Christina makes a snide remark about taking smaller bites. When he finally finishes, he looks at us, his eyes wide and says, "Have you guys tried the cake yet?"

Before we get a chance to answer, a tall dude with greasy hair and at least ten piercings on his face walks up to Four. He looks about Four's age. Before he can get a word out, Uriah taps the dude's shoulder from across the table. "Two questions," Uriah says. "One, who are you, and two, have you tried the cake yet?"

The dude just glares at Uriah and Uriah shrinks back in terror, shuddering.

"Aren't you gonna introduce me?" the dude asks. Four puts down his fork. "This is Christina, from Candor. And this is Tris and Uriah from Abnegation. Guys, this is Eric. He's a faction leader." he says.

"Ooh, _two_ Stiffs," he smiles at us, and I shudder. "We'll see how long you last." I glare at him and see Uriah to the same, until he turns away from us to talk to Four. "What have you been doing lately, Four?" Eric asks. He taps his knuckles on the table, and when he does, I notice that his knuckles are scabbed over, right where they would split if he punched something too hard.

Four half shrugs. "Nothing, really," he says.

"Max tells me he keeps trying to meet with you, and you don't show up," Eric says, and when he does, I see a flash of something on his face. Was it jealousy? "He requested that I found out what's going on with you." Four looks Eric in the eye, and it takes him a few moments before he answers.

"Tell him that I am satisfied with the position I currently have," he says. Yup. The look on his face is definitely jealousy. "So he want to give you a job." Eric says this more of a statement than a question.

"So it would seem," Four says. Eric looks suspicious. "And you aren't interested?" Eric asks.

"I haven't been interested for two years," Four replies.

"Well, lets hope he gets the point then," says Eric.

Once Eric walks away, Four relaxes. Uriah just stares at his cake. "Well, he was unsettling. Did you see when he smiles, the holes in the piercings got wider? He is one disgusting dude." Uriah says this while shuddering.

"Are you too friends?" I ask. He shrugs. "We were in the same initiate class. He transferred from Erudite."

"Were you a transfer, too?" I ask, totally forgetting to be carful around Four. He glares at me. "I thought I had a problem with Candors asking too many questions. Now I got Stiffs, too," he says coldly. "It must be because you're so approachable," I return. "You know. Like a bed of nails."

Uriah looks livid. "Call us Stiffs one more time..." He threatens. Four and I stare at each other for a long time, never breaking eye contact. He finally looks away and says, "Careful, Tris,"

Then, another person calls him over to another table, and I look over to my friends. Desperate to change the subject, I ask Uriah, "Where's Zeke?" His mouth is full of cake, so he just points over to another table, and sure enough, Zeke is there, harassing Four. "We can be BFFs!" I hear him say, as Four is desperately trying to escape him.

I can't contain the laugh that escapes my mouth, and sure enough, Christina joins me. Uriah still has cake in his mouth, but he is shaking with silent laughter. _This could be my life forever_, I realize with a smile.

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

I know that Four and I will be best friends, but I just have to give him a _little_ push. Or shove. I look over at the table where he is sitting, and I see a tallish dude with super greasy hair. C'mon dude! Wash it once and a while.

When he leaves, I see Tris and Four glaring at each other. Four finally looks away, and is called to the table next to mine. He talks to some dude there, and as he walks to his table, I grab his arm. He turns around, and looks like he's ready to punch me.

Instead, he sighs. "Look, if I get a drink with you sometime, will you leave me alone?" he asks. Yes! Progress!

When?" I ask.

"Tomorrow?" he asks. I smile.

"Yay!" I say giving a hug, "We can be BFFs!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey y'all! If you guys want an awesome song to just listen to on repeat, (which is what I'm doing right now) then listen to the song Let The Games Begin by AJR. It's a really good song! Sorry. Off topic, I know! Also, please review!**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second thing is how to win a fight." Four finishes giving everyone a gun, so he stands with his hands behind his back. "Thankfully, if you are here, you already know how to get on and off a moving train, so I don't need to teach you that."

I barely got any sleep last night, and I am tired as hell. I do not dare complain or talk back, but I see that the Candor kid named Peter is not smart enough to figure that out.

"But what,"...Peter yawns, "What does firing a gun have to do with...bravery?" Four says nothing as he grabs an extra gun off of the table next to him and puts the barrel of the gun to Peter's temple.

Peter freezes, lips still parted, as Four clicks the bullet into place. "Wake up," Four snaps. "You're holding a loaded gun, you idiot. Act like it." He lowers the gun, and Peter's eyes harden.

"And to answer your question...you are far less likely to soil your pants and cry for your mother if you know how to defend yourself." Four walks to the end of the row and faces the targets. "This is also information you may need later in stage one. So watch me."

I watch as he aims at the target and fires. The bullet hit dead center. My idiot brother claps his hands. "Let's hear it for my bestie!" he shouts. Four glares at him, but me and Tris cannot just leave Zeke hanging, so we clap, too. Four glares at me, and his stare is so intense, I immediately stop clapping and look down until he looks away.

Why does Zeke want to be friends with him so bad? That is a mystery that may never be solved. I copy Four's stance and aim at the target. I shoot, and when I do, the bullet lands inches from the center. I look over at Tris who gives me a thumbs up. Zeke is leaning over Tris and Christina to give me a high five.

"Woah, dude! Personal space!" says Christina as she socks Zeke in the stomach, and he doubles over in pain as she smirks. Zeke reaches over and lightly taps Christina in the leg with his fist; a horrible excuse for a punch.

* * *

Later, Four tells us that it is time for lunch. Tris has only hit the target a few times, and everyone has hit the center at least once. Everyone but Al.

I sit with Tris, Christina, Zeke, and Al, and while Christina is asking Al over and over again whether or not he remembers her, I decide to ask Zeke the one question on my mind: "Hey Zeke! Why do you want to be friends with the Master of Darkness so much?" Tris nods her head in agreement. "I was just wondering the same thing!" she says.

Zeke sighs. "He just seems like a lonely dude, and he needs a best friend. That way, he'll be less of a master of darkness, and more of a person. I also think that I need a best friend, too. No offense, Tris, but I just feel like I need to branch out a little more, like you and Christina." Tris shrugs, and Zeke looks over his shoulder at Four, all alone at one of the tables.

"See! Lonely!" says Zeke, with a look that said "Case closed."

* * *

After lunch, Four leads us into a different room, with wooden floors, and a circle painted in the middle. Four demonstrates a few punches both in the air and on the punching bags.

After that, we all practice on the punching bags. I hear Four give Tris tips because she doesn't have any muscle. We all keep practicing, and Four congratulates me on my skill. I don't even know how I got so good.

He finally dismisses us for dinner, but keeps Zeke behind.

**Zeke's P.O.V.**

"Zeke, you stay here," orders Four. _It's time!_ When the rest of the initiates leave, he leads me to a weird restaurant that only serves beverages. I think it's called a bar. "What kind of drinks do we get?" I ask.

Four smirks. "You'll see," he says. I try another question. "Are they sweet?" I ask. "Oh yeah! They are very sweet," he says, but he doesn't sound serious.

We sit up at the counter, and Four orders two beers. When I asked him what it was, he just replied with, "You'll see."

The dude gives us two bottles, and I sniff it. "Smells like bread!" I exclaim, and everyone in the bar turns to look at me. Four takes a big gulp of his, so he must like it. I count down from three in my head._ Three, two, one. _I swallow.

"Ugh!" I say when I taste it. "What _is _that!" Four smirks again. "That, my friend is alcohol," he replies. Suddenly, I forget about the beer. "You called me friend!" I shout, earning more weird looks from other people.

"Why do people drink this stuff?" I ask. Four shrugs. "There are different reasons. Sometimes, it's to forget. Sometimes, it's for a game. Sometimes, it's just something to do. Don't worry, you'll get used to the taste."

I take another sip and force it down. I hope he is right. I look over to my right, and see a dude who looks like he is about to pass out. He stumbles around, saying random stuff, his words slurring together. "He drank too much," explains Four.

He looks over at Four and his eyes widen. "Mooom? Isssat *hic* yooouuu?" he asks. I jump in. "No," I say, then point to a mirror. "That's your mom!" He stumbles over to the mirror, and when he gets there, he starts to have a conversation with his reflection.

I look over at Four, who chuckles. "Y'know what. How about we do this again, tomorrow?" Four asks.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been posting a lot of chapters lately. I've been working on confusing ELA homework. It's also Standardized Testing week, so I'm very stressed out. I will be posting more often. I promise. The reason why this is so short is because I wanted to get this out as soon as possible. Enjoy!**

**Uriah's P.O.V.**

Dinnertime. Finally. I am so hungry, I could eat two horses! I go to find Tris, but I am stopped by the girl I met on the train. Her name was Marlene, I think. "I haven't seen you in a while," Her smile is radiant, and I catch myself wondering whether or not she is single.

She probably has a boyfriend. Who _doesn't _have a crush on her. "So," she says, "there's going to be a party hosted by my friend Lynn's sister, Shauna. Wanna come?" She looks excited, and I can't say no. "Alright!" she exclaims. "It's at 6:30, at apartment 46B. You can invite as many people as you want because we only have five people so far attending. Why don't you invite the other transfer initiates. They need to know what Dauntless is like." She walks off, and I go and get myself a mountain of cake.

I make my way to Tris's table and sit down. "Guys, I have to ask you something." I scoop up a bite of cake, but Christina stops me. "No, no, no," she chastises, wagging her finger. "Speak before you eat."

Reluctantly, I put the fork down. "Marlene told me that there's going to be a party in apartment 46B, and I can invite as many people as I want to come. Are you guys up for it?" I ask, hopefully. They both nod, and Christina suggests that we invite Will and Al. As Christina finds them, Tris keeps me company while I devour my cake.

"Can I try some?" she asks. I look at her as if she had just killed someone. "Of course not! Get your own!" I yell. "Then how do I know that I will like it. How do I know how much to get?" she asks.

I think about this for a moment. "Fine, you can have _this _much." I give her a crumb that had fallen off of the plate. She rolls her eyes, picks up her fork, and makes a dive for the cake.

I block the fork with my own, just before it could touch my cake. Pretty soon, we are having a swordfight with forks. Forkfight? Christina comes back with Al and Will, and gives us a strange look.

"I leave for two minutes, and this happens! Whatever, it's 6:27. We should find the apartment and get going," she says. "But cake!" I protest.

I look around and spot Marlene leaving the dining hall. "Is that Marlene?" asks Christina. I nod.

"Let's follow her," Tris suggests. I quickly devour the rest of the cake, and we follow Marlene. When we get there, I see Four, Zeke, two girls that I don't know the name of, Peter, and Tori.

"Who invited him?" Tris mutters to Christina. I follow their gaze to Peter and find myself wondering the same thing. One of the girls that I don't know the name of stands.

"Who wants to play Candor or Dauntless?" she asks.

**Zeke P.O.V. (half an hour earlier)**

I find Four, but instead of going to get drinks, he asks me if I want to go to a party. I had never been to a party, so I say yes. "What's it like?" I ask him. He shrugs. "I've never really been to one," he says.

"Someone doesn't like fun," I joke, playfully elbowing him. But instead of him getting mad or glaring at me for making fun of him like I had expected, he smiles. "That's pretty accurate," he shrugs. I should create a checklist.

We became friends. _Check. _I made him smile. _Check._ Next, I'll find him a girlfriend.

"My friend Shauna is hosting it. She's great. You'll like her," Four says as he opens the door of the apartment.

Soon, Marlene, Tris, Uriah, Al, and Will walk in, and the girl named Shauna says, "Who wants to play Candor or Dauntless?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. Sorry i haven't updated in a while. I'll be sure to give you guys a new chapter soon!**


End file.
